Such an internal combustion engine system conventionally comprises an internal combustion engine, for example a diesel engine or a gasoline engine, a make-up gas installation for supplying make-up gas to the internal combustion engine as well as an exhaust gas installation for evacuating exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine. To reduce pollutant emissions, it is customary to provide an exhaust gas recirculation installation with which exhaust gas can be extracted from the exhaust gas installation and introduced into the make-up gas installation. In order to be able to drive the exhaust gas to be extracted from the exhaust gas installation to the make-up gas installation, a corresponding loss in pressure is required. Under certain operating conditions of the internal combustion engine and in particular in the instance of a loaded internal combustion engine, the pressure difference between exhaust gas installation and make-up gas installation is comparably minimal resulting in the fact that it can be problematic to realise the respectively desired amount of exhaust gas to be extracted.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of providing an improved configuration of the internal combustion engine of the previously mentioned type that is characterised by an improved exhaust gas recirculation, in particular, and namely, preferably in internal combustion engines having comparably large volume flow rates.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by the subject matter of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments are the subject matter of the dependent claims.